Men with Sword
Details *'Title:' 刺客列传 / Ci Ke Lie Zhuan *'English title:' Men with Sword *'Genre:' Wuxia *'Broadcast network:' Tencent Synopsis A story that follows the power struggle of seven kings and monarchs. Season 1 *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Aug-14 User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zhao Zhi Wei as Gongsun Qian, Deputy Prime Minister of Tianxuan *Lu Yun Feng as Ling Guang, King of Tianxuan *Simon Lian as Qiu Zhen, warrior of Tianxuan and Ling Guang's close confidant *Evan Ma as Jian Bin, King of Tianji *Ian Yi as Qi Zhikan, Chief General of Tianji *Xiong Zi Qi as Zhong Kunyi, agricultural minister of Tianshu *Peng Yu Chang as Meng Zhang, King of Tianshu *Zhu Jian as Zhi Ming, King of Tianquan. He falls deeply in love with Murong Li *Zha Jie as Murong Li, Prince of Yaoguang and the sole survivor of the Royal Family *Huang Wei Jin as Yu Qing, King of Nansu *Feng Tian as Qi Kun, Emperor of Juntian *Yang Guang as Wei Xuanchen, the Prime Minister of Tianxuan *Ren Xue Hai as Ruomu Hua, Tianji's Grand Master *Zhu Jia Zhen as Su Han, the Prime Minister of Tianshu *Dai Xu Yi as Su Yan, the nephew of Su Han and Zhong Kunyi's rival *Hu Gao Feng as Weng Tong, Tianquan's Grand Tutor *Guo Xin as Mo Lan, Tianquan's Magistrate (later governor) *Sun Yi as A-Xun, Murong Li's childhood friend and former love interest *Qin Jun Zhe as Yu Yuankai, Nansu's Grand Tutor *Li Xi Zi as Li Geng Chen, an assassin under the service of Murong Li Production Credits *'Director:' Zhao Shi Yao (赵世尧) *'Screenwriters:' Dong Li Xia (东蓠下), Feng Lin Wan (风林晚) *'Producers:' Ma Ke (马可) *'Company:' Sohu TV, Lingyu Media Season 2 *'Title:' 刺客列传2：龙血玄黄 / Ci Ke Lie Zhuan 2: Long Xie Xuan Huang *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jun-15 Cast *Zhu Jian as Zhi Ming, King of Tianquan. He falls deeply in love with Murong Li *Zha Jie as Murong Li, Prince of Yaoguang and the sole survivor of the Royal Family *Xiong Zi Qi as Zhong Kunyi, agricultural minister of Tianshu *Yu Yi Jie as Yu Xiao, Yu Qing's younger brother and later King of Nansu. He develops an unrequited love towards Murong Li *Huang Qian Shuo as Gu Shi'an, General of Tianxuan *Xue Xian Yun as Fang Ye, loyal subordinate and personal bodyguard of Murong Li *Liu Tong as Zi Yu, Prince of Liuli *Chen Yu Cheng as Gen Mochi, Zhong Kunyi's student *Liang Bo Wen as Xiao Ran, General of Yaoguang *Feng Jian Yu as Zuo Yi, King of Kaiyang *Xiao Meng as Qian Yuan, the talented yet mysterious inventor of Kaiyang *Wang Yu Qi as Luo Min, Zhong Kunyi's student *Liu Yu Zhong as Chu Hang, Tianxuan's loyal soldier *Lin Feng Song as Yu Qing Production Credits *'Directors:' He Shu Pei (何澍培) Niu Niu (牛牛) *'Screenwriters:' Wang Wen Tong (王文通), Ding Sheng Yan (羽笙烟), Ding Xiao Bao (丁小包), Yun Lin Xi (胥淋栖) *'Producers:' Liu Ming Li (刘明丽) *'Company:' Jinhu Culture, Lingyu Media External Links *Season 1 Baidu Baike *Season 2 Baike Baidu Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2016 Category:CDrama2017 Category:Wuxia Category:Sohu TV Category:BL